


Betrayal or Trust

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You sneak into the enemy’s territory to bargain





	Betrayal or Trust

Clint scoffed and shakes his head in utter disbelief as he bares his teeth, his pink tongue poking from his mouth and resting against the corner of his mouth as he studies your beaten and battered body. “You know, I had high hopes your you, kid.” His tongue disappears back into his mouth and you whimper out as he stands away from the desk he was previous sitting on.

He casually fixes his left hand cuff link as he eyes your bare chest; your shirt had been torn to shreds the moment his henchmen had caught hold of you as you attempted to slip through his window into his bank vault. 

“Hell, I looked for a chance to get you in my clutches, you know?” He patiently waltzes across the floor in front of you. “I would have traded Grade-A bundles for a chance to have you on my team. Tell me, little one,” he swiftly steps towards you and roughly removes the duct tape from your mouth. “ **What the hell were you trying to accomplish?**  Did Barnes put you up to this, huh? Did you think it would be so fucking easy for you?”

“I wasn’t under Barnes’s orders,” you mumbled lowly, spitting out blood from your mouth as you eyed the man in front of you. “He doesn’t know that I’m here, Francis.”

“Excuse me?” Clint momentarily ceased his pacing and sent an icy glare your way. “What do you mean Barnes didn’t send for you?”

You scoffed and tried adjusting in the chair. “I’m here on my own accord, Barton. James is going mental, okay? He’s gone off his rocks, he’s been for a while. I’ve come to you to ask you for help.”

“With what?” he blinked.

“He’s going to be at the Falcon tomorrow night.” you revealed. “Blow the place to Hell. He’s-”

“You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?” he squinted dangerously at you. “You’re pulling my teeth.”

You shook your head. “Why else would I have allowed myself to get captured without a fight, Francis? You know I’m talented enough to screw your men over three times without blinking. Blow his shit up and I’ll pledge my undying devotion to you.”

Clint’s jaw clamped shut as he surveyed your beaten and bloody body before deciding that you weren’t bluffing. “And what’s in it for me?” He asked.

“Like I said,” you spat out blood on the ground, groaning slightly at the pull on your dislocated shoulder. “My undying loyalty to you and your fracture.”

“If you are lying, I won’t hesitate to blow an arrow between your eye sockets.”

“Of course not.” You blinked, completely unfazed.


End file.
